


Ikuharu-Hidaka University AU

by MaironMichaelis



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironMichaelis/pseuds/MaironMichaelis
Summary: This is an AU where Ikuya and Hiyori attend Hidaka University.





	1. Chapter 1- Fateful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Haru's POV

So this is it.  
I thought Tokyo was a big city when I came to choose my apartment, but now...  
It seems even bigger. It's rather confusing to walk around here, even though Makoto says that I will get used to it. I'm not sure. In fact, the only thing I'm sure is that if Sosuke, Rin's Friend had to walk here on his own, he would get lost at the first try.  
As I arrive to Hidaka University, I wonder... Do I really want to become a normal person?  
I used to think so. It would be so much easier. Nobody would get "enchanted" by my swimming. People wouldn't make such a fuss about me. It would be just me and the water. Just me and the water... Sounds perfect. And overall, I wouldn't hurt anyone.  
That makes me think of two people.  
The second one is Rin. We made amends more than an year ago. Everything is fine between us now. I must admit- I did miss him back then.  
The first one...is a guy I swam with back in Middle School.  
No. That makes it seem as if he means nothing to me. That's a plain lie.  
He reminds me of the water.  
Every *single* time I was with him, I felt like I was in the water. No one else makes me feel like that. Nothing. Not even mackerel.  
Oh. Seems like I'm here already.  
The University is huge. There's so many people. I heard Kisumi is going here as well. I never thought I would say this but I hope I can meet him here.  
Suddenly, I see someone I haven't seen ever since I was 13.  
Asahi Shiina.  
He swam butterfly with me in a relay in middle school.  
With me, Makoto...  
And him.  
Ikuya.  
I have to focus. Ughhh. Why can't I keep him of my mind!?!  
Back to Earth, Haru.  
Me and Asahi meet Kisumi (who has been going out with Asahi) and we all call Makoto and call a meeting to catch up after class.  
"What class do you have now, Asahi?"- asks Kisumi, who hopes his room is close to his boyfriend so they won't be too apart.  
"Math. You have the same, right Haru?"  
"Yeah. I do."  
Kisumi pouts.  
"That's too bad! I have Japanese on the other side of the building."  
"Then you better be going or you'll be late. You can't be late on the first day."- Asahi says, kissing Kisumi right after-"See you later."  
"Later~"  
After Kisumi left, we went to the classroom.  
"You know Haru, I heard you went to the nationals last year. I didn't qualify. It must have been cool right?"  
"It was pretty fun. I had a good time. I'm sure we are going to qualify to a lot of races this year."  
"Yeah, your right. Have you seen that movie about a girl and a human-mouse that fall in love..."  
I stopped listening.  
Not because I want to, but because he is here.  
"Ikuya"-that's the only thing I can say.  
"Uh? Ikuya what? He saw the movie?"  
"No. Ikuya is here."  
Asahi turned is head and stared at Ikuya just like I was doing and then...  
He turned his head and his orange-reddish orbs met mine.  
I don't really have to force myself to admit that I missed him immensely.  
In all honesty, I could stare at him like this all day.  
Ikuya, you're back...


	2. Chapter 2- Romantically, of course

Ikuya's POV

It had to be him.  
Why?!  
Of all people in Tokyo who could study with me it had to be the one guy who I can't forget.  
I was a wreck when he left me. Well...  
He technically left the whole team not just me.  
But that's irrelevant!  
Our promise makes it personal.  
Maybe not just our promise...  
I kind of look up to him. Admire him.  
Sort of like him.  
Not romantically, of course.  
After all, what kind of relationship would we have?!? He would break promises again. Although I think he may have had a good reason...  
However, that's probably me trying to justify his actions.  
Oh no, he's making his way over here.  
What do I say? That he is a heartbreaker?!?  
Again, not romantically, of course.

Just as he his about to open his mouth, his beautiful mouth, and call me, the professor came into the room.  
Thank god!  
I sit down and pray that the lesson is long enough for me to figure out what to do.  
Seems like Asahi is here too.  
It won't be so problematic with Asahi.  
He left Iwatobi without a warning, but I think it was because of his dad's job, so it's technically not his fault.  
It won't be so bad.  
All my other classes are the same as Hiyori's, my best friend. So it won't be difficult to distract myself. And then there's swimming practice...  
Wait!  
What if he's also in the swim team?  
Calm down. There's no way he's there. He quit long ago. Why would Haru swim again?!? You're just too stressed. That's it.  
Maybe he wasn't even going to call you.  
No, he definitely was.  
I know that because right now, as the class ends, he is making is way over here and he calls my name.  
"Ikuya!"  
I like the way he says my name. Smoothly. As if he is taking in all of me in just one word.  
Wait. I'm suppose to be mad at him.  
I've got to show him that I'm not exactly okay with what happened.  
That I want and explanation.  
That I want answers.  
That I want him back.  
Once more, not romantically, of course.

So, I start to speak:  
"Haru. It's been a long time. What brings you here?"  
What the hell? That isn't angry enough!  
"Ughhh, I mean.... Why are you back after all this time, Haru?"  
That's better.  
Not perfect, but better.  
He chuckles at my comment, but still looks worried.  
"Ikuya, I want to apologize. For leaving. For everything..."  
That's when my friend, Hiyori, enters the rooms, grabs my arms and drags me put of the room, not before saying:  
" So you're Nanase? Ikuya told me what happened. You should stay away from him, afterall... If you did not care back the you don't have the right to care right now!"  
Haru looks chocked. Like he is at a loss of words.  
We leave the room and hurry to the third floor, where the rest of our classes is. I think the only class Haru takes with me is Math. And maybe biology. I don't know.  
And right now, I don't care.  
I think about going back, but...  
Maybe it's better if we stay apart.  
Oh. Hiyori started speaking, I have to pay attention (or at least pretend to):

"Nanase is also in our swim team. Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yeah. I will. I can handle this."  
I don't think I can.  
Since this morning when we met again, he is all I can think. Like I'm not even mad anymore, even though I should be.  
"Don't you think you took it to far, Hiyori?"  
"Nah. He deserves it. After all, he left you."  
I nod absently, but as a matter of fact, even though the words vaguely reach my ears, my brain didn't process.  
I just figured out something I should have been expecting, but wasn't.  
I thought my feelings had died when I moved to America and that I didn't want anyone else because I was busy with training.  
I was wrong.  
Every feeling I ever had for Haruka Nanase was, is and probably will always be romantic, of course.


	3. Chapter 3- What the hell is wrong with everyone?

Rin's POV

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to 'How to teach those brats to clean'. With me, Levi Ackerman..."  
I really love that show.  
It's always on air when I have dinner which is good. If it was earlier, I wouldn't be able to see it, because I would be in practice.  
I have a lot of things in my mind, after all...  
I've been in Australia for 5 weeks and everyone goes berserk without me?!?  
Sosuke (my bestie) is getting surgery on his shoulder and if it goes wrong he will never swim again. I found out by my sister Gou, because he decided no to tell me since he thought I would cry if he told me! Just because I cry a lot, doesn't mean that I am a crybaby! And I don't cry that much!  
(Okay, I sort of do.)  
Also, Nitori (my friend, who is now Captain of the Samezuka swim team, after I graduated) is working his life off (and the life's of the other members) to be able to go to the regionals and then nationals.  
Not to speak about Haru and his love life.  
That Ikuya-guy should just talk to him or something.  
Haru really feels bad for what happened.  
When I talked to him earlier, he seemed so sad that I wanted to hug him (I don't feel like that often).  
Also, the situation made me cry.  
That's why I am watching the whole show instead of watching a little bit and going to sleep. Because watching this Levi guy scolding the 'brats' (as he calls them) for not being able to "successfully comprehend the beauty and vitality of a cleaning something 'till it's spotless" (as he says) is very entertaining to watch.

The show has ended with Levi scolding Erwin (his co-presentator) for not scolding this "Ryuzaki" guy when he made a mess eating cake.  
I should go to sleep now. It's getting late. Swimming practice is early and Mihail (my coach) won't go easy on me.

~Time skip to the next morning at practice~

The moment I arrived at the pool I knew something was wrong.  
All the other swimmers were exhausted even though training had just started. Not to mention Mihail was out of sight.  
Wait.  
He's here.  
Along with some brown haired guy I've never seen before.  
That guy turns to me and says:  
"Want to race?"  
By the accent I can guess he's Japanese.  
"Sure thing"- I answered in Japanese.  
"Oh. So you're Japanese."  
As I was about to give him some sassy comeback, Mihail interrupted us.  
"There's no need to race, Rin.  
I told you already, Mr Kirishima, I won't race you no matter how much of them you beat. "  
Kirishima??  
Like that Ikuya Kirishima guy that Sosuke told me about? [Author Note: Rin knows that the guy Haru likes is called Ikuya, not that he is the Ikuya Kirishima.]  
No way!!!!  
He should be younger.  
Maybe he has a brother.  
Maybe I got his name wrong.  
That Kirishima-whatever guy walkspast Mihail and says:  
"I'll make you change your mind".  
Then, he walks away like never ever happened.  
"He can't change my mind. His muscles are not the type of muscles I am looking for."  
What the actual hell.  
This guy is such a creep.  
Yet, he's a good coach. And...  
Bearable, I think.  
He kind of reminds me of my younger sister Gou. She is also crazy about muscles.  
I hear my coach call me and I jump into the pool, thinking of that Kirishima-whatever boy.

`~Timeskip to after Practice~

As I was leaving the aquatic center, I see him again.  
What the heck is he doing here?!?  
Mihail told him not to come back.  
Well ...  
He told him he won't coach him.  
It's basically the same.  
Oh god, I can Haru's voice in my head telling me that it's not. That the guy can still come here, even without a coach. I really hope he can fix his love life and marry the boy or whatever.  
(No, I'm not going to cry if they get married. And my eyes are definitely not watering at the thought of my other Best Friend happy and in love).  
The truth is...  
I miss the guys.  
Even if I would rather die than admit it.  
Ok, not die. That's me being the drama king I am.  
He's coming my way.  
"Hey. So you're Rin,huh? How about I treat you to dinner so we can get to know each other?"  
" I don't even know you."  
" Oh. Right. I'm Natsuya Kirishima. I swim in competitions just for money not to earn prizes or to qualify for other races. I have a younger brother, Ikuya."  
So he is the older brother.  
"The name's Rin. Matsuoka Rin. I accept your invitation to dinner."  
" How fancy! Are you always like this?"  
"Only when I want."- I say as I flash my shark like teeth.  
This is going to be a fun night.

 

~Timeskip to when Rin's back home~

It was fun.  
And also...  
Useful, you could say.  
Tomorrow I'm going to call Haru. There are things he needs to know.  
Like, that Ikuya has PTSD and may pass out from lack of oxygen since he overworks himself.  
According to Natsuya, Ikuya thinks that he owns his life to Haru for saving him the first time.  
Apparently he doesn't know that Hiyori (his BFF) saved him the second time. He prefers to have it that way. And Natsuya asked Hiyori to protect his little bro. What might explain why he's so overprotective.  
See what I mean by useful?  
I don't even know them and I already know their whole lives!  
Also, Natsuya his really nice.  
And funny.  
However, he drinks too much.  
I had to help him get to the hotel.  
Which was the same where me and Haru stayed when we came here last year.  
Natsuya is staying at the same room.  
That godforsaken room that only has one couple bed.  
That wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.  
I mean sleeping in the same bed as Haru.  
I must admit.  
I enjoyed this Natsuya-guy's company.  
Oh. I almost forgot. The Ikuya that Haru likes is the same Ikuya that is Natsuya's little bro. I asked him if he knew Haru after he said he lived in Iwatobi when he was younger. What can I say? It's a small world.

Things went on like this for a week until Natsuya's last day here.

We almost had a swimming race but it started raining.  
We had dinner. This time he didn't get drunk!  
He asked if I was planning to swim at the All-Japan Invitationall.  
I said I had already qualify for two events. One for butterfly and the other for free.  
He congratulated me and said he would be there.  
Then he asked how I knew Ikuya.  
Really out of the blue.  
And I, being the friend who wants to help, told him everything.

 

Here I am now, after he went to the airport pretty shocked because of what I told him. As I contemplate the view of the Sidney Opera House (my apartment is pretty well located) I recall what Natsuya said. He was going to warn his brother about Hiyori even thought he thought it wouldn't fix things. I told him not to lose any sleep over it. I'm sure Haru will fix this. After all, he managed to fix things with me using the most sentimental words he could (I think he never showed that much emotion because of something other than water (of course) and Ikuya).  
And I was pretty messed up myself!

Now I'm going to watch my show again.  
It's going to be good.  
"Ryuzaki" dared Levi to make a cake good enough for his taste.  
He accepted, after spitting out the words "Just double dare me already". As you can guess 'Ryuzaki' double dared him. So he has to do two cakes.  
I'm pretty sure he will win.

If this was a TV show, this would be the moment I would say something like:  
"See you around. For now, I'm out."


	4. Chapter 4- You are  not alone

Haru's POV

Today is the newcomers tournament. A tournament for the first years. It's my first college tournament. I will do my best, even though this won't be as though as the All Japan Invitational or other tournaments I intend to participate in.

I'm going to race Asahi in freestyle. It's the only event I am swimming.  
Asahi will be swimming Free and Butterfly.  
Makoto and Kisumi (yes, he came to cheer on his boyfriend) are on the sidelines watching.  
Ikuya is only in the Individual Medley.  
Seems like he doesn't swim relays anymore.  
Just like me after my fight with Rin. I quit swimming and ended up hurting Ikuya.  
If only I had been smarter back then and explained it all...

Ikuya's friend, or whatever he is, is swimming backstroke. I think his name is Hiyori. I don't care.

What I need to care about is that during this race both of us (Me and Ikuya) will be in the same locker room. Ikuya will be preparing, since his race is after Hiyori's, and I will be there because my race is before Hiyori's.  
I need to talk to him.  
At least...  
I need to try.

Ah. The coach is calling me. Seems like I have to prepare already.  
I won't miss this opportunity.

 

Ikuya's POV

 

So today is the newcomers tournament.  
I only swim in the IM.  
I don't want to swim relays after all that happened with Haru.  
His race is starting.  
I don't want to watch it.  
But I actually do.  
So I'll just watch him and get this over with.  
Asahi is there too.  
His freestyle improved a lot, however it has nothing to do with Haru's.  
Haru's free keeps improving a lot,the coach stated that he still has a lot of room for improvement and he still kicks everyone's ass like it's nothing.  
In the water he's free.  
Like a dolphin. That's what he reminds me of.  
He glides so gracefully, smoothly, lovingly...  
Wait. What?!?  
"Asahi! Do your best, Asahi! I love you!"  
Who the heck...  
Oh. It's Kisumi.  
So he did end up with Asahi.  
I was right.  
Haru owns me twenty white chocolate ice creams.  
Oh. We're not friends anymore.  
He probably doesn't even remember that bet.  
I said Asakisu (yes, I invented a ship name) would become cannon before they hit twenty and become"normal" like Haru's grandma used to say.  
He said they would probably only realise their feelings when one of them (probably Kisumi, after all he was more popular) was getting married to someone else. It would turn out that when the priest said "Speak now or never"(or something like that), Asahi would stand up and shout something like "No. Kisumi don't marry whoever that person is!" (Asahi was going to, of course, forget of the other person's name).  
And Kisumi would be like:  
"What the hell, Asahi? I thought you didn't love me!"  
"Of course I do my love! Now Kisu mi (because his name sounds like "kiss me") and let's run away forever !"  
And then they would run away to Antarctica and live with the penguins.  
I was the one who decided they would run away to Antarctica.  
It's obviously the only part that makes sense.  
If I won the bet, which I did, Haru owned me 20 white chocolate ice creams.  
If he won, I would have to admit that The Little Mermaid's decision to choose earth over sea was stupid.  
I didn't want to do it because The Little Mermaid is my favourite movie. All three of them. ( Haru only likes the second and he tolerates the third).

Haru's race is over.  
He won as expected.  
Now I have to get ready.  
I kind of feel bad for not seeing Hiyori's race, but I know he will swim well.  
Now I have to worry about being in the same locker room as Haru.  
I see Asahi running of the locker room as I approach it. He must be looking for his boyfriend.  
Which means it's really going to be just me and Haru.  
Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?  
I can't lose to him.  
It's just like I told Hiyori on the bus on the first day of college.  
I won't become normal.  
I won't lose to anyone.

Haru's POV

He is here.  
He looks so real.  
It's like I can just reach out to him and stroke his hair or something.  
And I am doing that right now.  
I am honestly surprised he is letting me do this.  
I think he is as surprised as me.  
I let my fingers touch his lips.  
Probably a stupid idea.  
But he looks so kissable.  
Lips parted and rosy, eyes shinny and staring at the depths of my soul.  
"Ikuya... I'm so sorry. I quit because I hurt a friend of mine in a race. I didn't want to hurt you like that. So I quit. I thought it would be better if I did. I didn't think it would cause so much harm. You mean a lot to me. You don't have to forgive me. I just want you to know that I am sorry."

I can't believe I said that.  
I can't believe he still hasn't moved.  
He is still very close to me.  
My fingers are still on his cheek, where they had been for a while now.

He opens his mouth an says:  
"I don't care. I'm also to blame. I should have convinced you to stay or asked you why you left. We could have talked it out. But it doesn't matter anymore. Only kids get mad at each other for not racing each other. We're not kids anymore, Haru."  
"No we're not."  
"Nonetheless, I want you to race me in the IM at the next tournament. It sounds stupid. Still, since you left, I have felt lonely. I still do. After all, if I drown again, no matter how hard I try not to or how loud I scream, nobody will hear me, nobody will save me."  
I lean closer.  
"I will race you. And I will save you as many times as necessary. You are not alone Ikuya."  
Then, his lips met mine.  
And the door swung open.


	5. Chapter 5-That Was.

Hiyori's POV

Let me review things.  
My race had already ended and I didn't see him on the sidelines.  
Ikuya was taking too long.  
Then, I recalled that Nanase would be there.  
I was worried so I ran to the locker room. I couldn't hear anything so I went in.

I definitely wasn't expecting That.

Why was Ikuya letting Nanase kiss him like that?!?

I muttered a small and barely audible"sorry" and left. I had my belongings in another locker room. So I dressed really fast and ran home.  
Ikuya didn't say anything. He just stood there blushing really hard. He didn't know where my locker room was so he couldn't find me.

Now I'm here, laying on a slide on the park near my apartment.  
I feel so stupid.  
I don't know why I feel so mad about it all.  
Nanase hurt Ikuya.  
Yet, Ikuya seems to love him.  
He always admired Nanase.  
I didn't think it would be forever.  
I thought he would end up kissing him.  
What am I supposed to do?

Then, after I arrived home and threw myself to my bed, I understood one single thing.

That.  
That was Ikuya's first kiss.

 

Ikuya's POV

What the hell happened today?  
Let's recapitulate:  
I won the IM.  
Haru and made amends.  
We kissed.  
And let me tell you That Was Incredible.  
Then Hiyori walked in and saw us.  
He ran away.  
I called him like ten thousand million times and he didn't answer.  
Haru and I decided to try to talk to him tomorrow at school.  
We parted ways for the day.

Wait. I forgot to ask him what were we.  
Typical.  
Ughhh... Seems like I'll have to ask Haru tomorrow.  
Unless I text him...  
I also forgot to ask him is phone number.  
Also typical.  
It's not a thing you ask over the phone anyway.

Every time I think of That kiss I swear I could fly.  
Isn't that in a song or something?

Nevermind, I didn't think I would lose to Haru, but it seems like I did.  
Or maybe I didn't.  
Am I really losing?  
I think not.  
I will only know that for sure in the future.  
One thing I know for sure.  
That kiss was worth all the loneliness, all the pain, all the bottled up feelings I ever had.  
That kiss was worth everything.


	6. Chapter 6- He will be here for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I haven´t had a lot of time to update due to school work.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Rin's POV

"So let me see if I got this? You kissed him. An you're still not sure he loves you?"  
"Wrong. He kissed me. And I know he loves me. I'm not sure if he wants to be with me after all that happened. "  
I sigh. Haru is always so dense. The boy loves him. Simple as that. He thinks too much. That might get in the way.  
"Look, Haru, you're thinking too much. He loves you, it's clear. Why wouldn't he want to be with you? And, if you're that worried, I'll talk to with at the All Japan Invitational. Afterall it was all my fault."  
"It wasn't your fault. We should have talked it out. I shouldn't have let you run away. Thank you for...Wait. Did you say you are going to the All Japan Invitational?"  
I laugh. He was so caught up on his owns thoughts that he didn't notice what I said.  
"Yeah. I qualified yesterday. I'll be in the 100m freestyle and 100m butterfly. I hope you qualify too. I want to swim against you, Haru."  
"I will do my best to. And I'll win by the way."  
"No way! I'll win."  
"The water likes me better."  
"Lies! That's it. Dishonor on your entire family! You better take note of this, Haru. Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dis-"  
"Ok. Okay. I get the picture. Dishonor on my whole being and life. "  
"Humpfh. That's exactly it."  
He laughed. That dolphin!  
"I'll take your advice and talk to Ikuya tomorrow. Thank you for being here for me. Good night Rin."  
I smile.  
"Good night Haru. I'll always be here for you. "  
He hangs up.  
We've talking about this for like half and hour even though it felt like 5 minutes. I suppose it's because he's my bestie. I enjoy talking to him.  
Oops.  
Seems like we've actually been talking for one hour and fifteen minutes.  
It's too late.  
I have to get some sleep.  
I can't slack off at practice tomorrow.  
Specially because coach Mihail let me have a day off last week and he took me to see the sharks at a local aquarium. It was awesome. Mainly the part when a shark slapped one of the divers who were feeding them in the face with its tail. I laughed really hard. I'm glad I filmed it. I made a meme out of it.

On another note.  
Haru is always so insecure about himself. He looks rather aloof and distant.  
Cold.  
But he is not. He cares. He is just to afraid to show it.  
He's never been in love before Ikuya. He doesn't want to screw it up.  
I get it. I would feel the same if it was me.  
Every time Ikuya crosses Haru's mind he gets right under his skin.  
Romantic, right?  
The only person who ever crossed my mind like that is- Nevermind.  
It's not like I'll see him again. He left on that rainy day. He went to Japan.  
Maybe I'll see him at The All Japan Invitational!  
I can't get my hopes high thought.  
Afterall, Natsuya I'd always and unpredictable guy.

 

Now, as I drift off to sleep, I remember I forgot to tell Haru about Natsuya. Nevermind, I'll tell him when we meet again.  
In the end, I know that, no matter what, he will always be here for me.


End file.
